criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Stolf's Remains/Dialogue
Player: So this is the area she possibly talking about... Player: Does it mean she has to protect something? Player: Gladly, my good ol' buddies are actually protecting something during the night. Player: Though, they have no info why they have to protect it, but they are paid by the twins. Player: But it is day... I don't know if cameras still working as fine. Player: I guess I have to check it out. The B&S Inn Investigate the B&S Inn. Player: Sh*t! This is the one who inspired the twins for their business... it's Cornelia Stolf! How she is dead?! Player: I have a bad feeling if one of the twins betray their good old friend... Player: Wait in the hell... Player: ...If she guided me there... Does she killed someone?! Player: Wait no. Player: It seems someone cloaked is instead embedded there... Player: This means what she said is just a prediction? Player: And this means there are two Mysterious Women at the time?! Player: So she was different indeed... Analyze the Victim's Body. Player: So the old woman is beaten as the killer escaped the fray... Player: So the murder weapon is their own fists... Since there is no brass knuckle marks, it ain't be Rei Turney. Interrogate the Mysterious Woman. Player: Um, I saw someone killed. Mysterious Woman: I only am admiring my own amulet so that I could think of Satan and the one who possessed me... Player: Does it mean your religion is Satanism? Mysterious Woman: Even after I was evicted from my family, I became a Satanist. Mysterious Woman: I became happy on my current journey right now. Because of running and my hand got injured, I attained a bandage on my fist. Player: I see... I'll take that. Mysterious Woman: You should investigate the B&S Terrace. There's something I forgot to specify. Investigate the B&S Terrace. Player: She's right. Player: So this black cloth may be some minor clue... Player: Gotta check it out. Examine this Black Cloth. Player: It remains saliva here, so it may be the killer's or even the Victim's... Analyze this Saliva. Player: So they're fighting verbally before physically that they may have thrown saliva on each other from their mouths. Player: Even it is positive on Cornelia's clothes. Player: So it is positive that this, black clothing... Player: The killer wears black clothing. Interrogate the twins about the Victim. Player: Hey you guys. Lorelei: Oh, it's you again, (rank) (player). Suzanna: Hey (player)! Player: I found Cornelia Stolf dead on the B&S Inn. Lorelei: What...? Suzanna: ...?!! Player: She is most likely beaten to death. Suzanna: ...Mom...! Player: Your mom? Lorelei: My real name is Lorelei Stolf. Suzanna's actually Suzanna Stolf, that wasn't registered to the files. Player: What happened to your hand? Lorelei: I attained a bandage on my hand recently because I forged the sword at the wrong way. Lorelei: When we're not on the fullest, we decide to go to church and check the Christians out there. Player: Any recent customers? Lorelei: Ross Hikera and Errol Mitanio again. We need to get back to work right away because it's time. Interrogate Ross Hikera about his visit. Player: Are you Ross Hikera? Ross: Hm. You're actually here. Player: ? Ross: Take this Assembler out. There may be something helpful out there. Player: This is useful. Thanks. Oh, just why are you here. Ross: Checkin' out the inn like a museum. I don't like being a Christian anymore though. Ross: I'm out. I hope that's useful to you. Examine the Assembler. Player: Ross was right. I guess this may be useful enough later. Player: In this case there may be some secret stuff ain't it. Interrogate Errol Mitanio about his visit. Player: Errol. What makes you here. Errol: Hey mate'y! Long time no see! Player: I see. Errol: I came here because I'm checking something. I'm an Atheist, and I like the sound of this museum. Player: Okay, but why your hands were bandaged? Errol: I trying out a sword and it broke. It sucks when that happened though. Errol: The edge is pretty dangerous to handle. Like everyone's mouths. Errol: Sorry, should have of going. See ya mate! Go to Chapter 2. Player: I sense something missing. I better find out what was it. The Missing Treasure Investigate the Treasure Display. Player: I guess there's something missing in this display. Player: I better have to find out myself. Examine the Missing Mark. Player: So this go worse, the treasure itself is missing. I guess this is what she is seeking for to protect? Lorelei: She? Player: It wasn't from the last case, yet she was totally different... Lorelei: Oh... Talk to the twins on how the treasure is missing. Player: Worst case scenario right now, after beating Cornelia Stolf, the killer managed to steal the treasure out of B&S Inn. Player: I have no idea what happened. Lorelei: Not... the treasure...!!! Suzanna: Kh...! Player: Though, wait a second. I found something. Player: I did forgot there's some bits of amulet were still here. Lorelei: That's not listed on our museum. Player: So that belongs to the killer's. Lorelei: Yes. Is there something happened to the toilet? Investigate the Toilet. Player: So there are some remains... Player: Actually some kind of bandage. Player: Hmmmm... I have a feeling about this, let me check it out. Player: Oh, what is this trash. Wait, a torn thing... Let me also check it out. Examine the Bandage. Player: This is used. Player: But since this is a crime scene, this may be a good evidence if I check it out. Analyze the Bandage. Player: So the killer has successfully killed Cornelia by his, or her fists... Player: ...but I know it ain't be Rei's since she usually fights with her signature knuckles. Player: This would be tough. But the blood isn't sufficient to check it out, but I managed to check that it wasn't Cornelia's. Player: ...And the conclusion? The killer has a bandage on their fists. Examine the Torn Letter. Player: Well it's complete, but it's still incomplete evidence. Player: I also have of checking it out. Examine the Letter. Player: So... Player: ...this letter is from the killer's, though Cornelia's handwriting is different when I compare. Player: This may be written by the killer's. And it lists that he, or she is not a Christian. Therefore, the killer is not a christian. Go to the next chapter. Player: Hm. Some evidence left, though, I should have of arresting soon when I got the last piece. Player: And saving this dist-- Unknown: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Player: This demonic echo... What in the hell happened?! I have to run to the crime scene! Mysterious Woman's Wrath Witness how the Mysterious Woman unleashed her wrath. Player: Hey! Mysterious Woman: You... stole the chest...?! Lorelei: Hey, calm down! Suzanna: You should calm down since (he/she)'s actually investigating the case! Player: Uh, ugh. Player: (Never thought she changed. I knew it. She may be protecting something. Is she... Lilith Darklust?!!) Mysterious Woman: Lorelei and Suzanna... WHERE IS THE CHEST?!! Player: Hey, calm down! I have to solve the case! Lorelei: (player) is right! (He/She) has to solve the case! Suzanna: Hey, maybe the chips... check our offices. I told Lorelei to allow you to check the chips. Ayako: ...?! Player: (I should have of solving the case at all costs.) Investigate Lorelei's Office. Player: Red Chip? I guess a Blue Chip may be needed. Player: Okay, if I got one, time to assemble. Investigate Suzanna's Office. Player: Blue Chip? I guess a Red Chip may be needed. Player: Okay, if I got one, time to assemble. Assemble the chips. Player: Wait, this needs something.... Player: Oh, the one Ross gave me... Player: Let me do it... Player: And all done. A completed chip to analyze. Examine the completed chip. Player: Now this cannot be decoded on my skills. Player: What to do... Ayako: Let me do it. Ayako Witherwood wants to talk. Player: Ayako, you sure?! Ayako: You know the time I helped you on The Job Scam? I was actually guiding you. Well done. Ayako: Let me decode it aaand done. Looks like the killer is a male as I check out the video. The video however is blurred. Player: I see. Thanks for that. All evidences compiled. Arrest the killer now! Player: Errol. Errol: Yes, mate? Player: Do you have bandage on your fists. Player: You wear black, you wear an amulet, you are Male... Player: You are a Christian right? Errol: Fellow pirates, kill this wretched trait-- Player: You have no fellow pirates as my police officers arrest them for 25 years! Player: You're under arr-- Unknown: Errol... You... Errol: Who... are you?! Lorelei: Lilith... Darklust?! Suzanna: She... is?! Lilith: You stole MY treasure that the two protected for years...!!! Errol: Ugh, fine! I killed Cornelia Stolf because I have to get the treasure and get it back to my hometown, so that I could enjoy my life as a rich pirate! Lilith: You have no escape... Player: *whistles* Police Officer: Yes, (rank) (player)? Player: Arrest Errol, facing jail for life with a chance of parole in 55 years; before Lilith harms anybody! EVERYONE ELSE, RUN AWAY!!! Police Officer: Errol, face jail first! Errol: Tch... Lilith: I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU, I'LL KILL YOU!!! a magical fireball Player: Ugh... ahh! with some magical attack inaccurately Lorelei: (player)... Lilith: You... Player: Lilith... please forgive me. All I did is to attain peace and harmony serving justice and arresting the killer and the one who started the chaos behind bars. Player: I know YOU are the owner of the chest, and I got the chest back from Errol to place it back wherever it was placed before! Player: You may punish me if I may have done anything wrong! Lilith: ...Fine. I'll let you go. You're so honest... Player: Ugh... My feet... Gladly it's still functional but grievously bloodied... Player: Ah, I have some backup bandage on my bag to apply... Player: I still barely walk... She's indeed powerful, but is she... possessed someone? No, it's just my thoughts. Player: Just I only saw red spots that isn't the same woman I've seen last case... Dmac: Hey (deputy) (player)! Player: Hey Chief. I may have done all of the work. Dmac: How is it going? Player: Last of its pirates got arrested. Other police officers may have done their work while I'm investigating and setting up ganks. I may have suffered that's why my feet's on bandage, but I barely walk. Dmac: From who? Player: Lilith Darklust. She isn't dead yet. She may have possessed someone to stay alive, or she lives on her own. Dmac: From now, you may start investigating at Brockston Slumbs! Player: I don't have to be with a partner. I could solve it alone on my own. Dmac: That's the spirit! Oh, do you want to start now? Player: No. I somehow need a rest. Go to Stolf's Remains. Player: And that's on how it remained to the inn. Dmac: Okay, okay, I see, good luck about it. Player: Yes, chief. Stolf's Remains The twins like to talk to you. Lorelei: (rank) (player)! Player: ? Suzanna: Hey! Player: What's up. Lorelei: We're setting up another location for us to visit nearby to our inn, so that's why we're building something. Player: Whoa, this is unexpected. Lorelei: Haha, it is a grave for our mother Cornelia Stolf. She is a good mother to us and she is a good person to us. Suzanna: We gave our efforts to build the inn for our own, and we made it right, that is why we're still rising today. Lorelei: There's something missing though. Could you find it somewhere on the Treasure Display? I forgot. Player: Sure. Investigate the Treasure Display. Player: I guess this is it. Player: This box? I guess this may contain something... Examine the Memoir Box. Player: I thought it is by someone else until the name of the twins themselves, were here at the exterior of this box. Player: Gotta give it back. Give it back to the twins. Lorelei: Thanks! Suzanna: ...oh something to say... Player: What? Suzanna: Long ago, when we're born my father built an inn for us to live. My father forges blades, my mother sings. Lorelei learned forging blades at the young age, while I learned how to sing at the young age. Lorelei: When I grew up, while I'm forging my blade, I accidentally killed my father and I was incarcerated for 5 years in detention center. Though, I got out after that. Suzanna: When Lorelei is on detention, there is no one left for me to take care of, but my mother Cordelia. She thought me to sing, and I managed to win a contest at the young age. Suzanna: When I won the 4th contest, like a year ago, Lorelei came back with her sword. Though, she placed it on somewhere to act like, a museum, about our inn... Lorelei: And on how I forged my blades starts the business. It wasn't on the blades how we rise through. It's on how we act. Suzanna: Oh, take this. Lorelei: And this. Thanks for visiting! Player: (receives a text) Player: It's Dmac... Talk to Dmac. Dmac: Oh, it's the Player. Dmac: I know you're injured, so you need some medical attention. Player: Ah, thanks. I am glad to hear that, yet it still hurts. Dmac: You need to stay there for three years since I know it's a demonic attack. Player: Alright.